marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoe Saldana
Zoe Saldana portrayed Gamora in Guardians of the Galaxy, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame. Significant Roles *Kit in Crossroads (2002) *Laila in Drumline (2002) *Anamaria in Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) *Dolores Torres in The Terminal (2004) *Andrea in Haven (2004) *Theresa Jones in Guess Who (2005) *Rachel Buff in Dirty Deeds (2005) *Regina in Six Degrees (2006-2007) *Angie Jones in Vantage Point (2008) *Cassie in The Skeptic (2009) *Nyota Uhura in Star Trek (2009) *Neytiri in Avatar (2009) *Elaine in Death at a Funeral (2010) *Aisha al Fadhil in The Losers (2010) *Sarah Cotton in Burning Palms (2010) *Kaye in Idiots (2010) *Lilly in Takers (2010) *Cataleya in Colombiana (2011) *Dora Jansen in The Words (2012) *Nina Simone in Nina (2013) *Nyota Uhura in Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) *Lena Warren in Out of the Furnace (2013) *Maria Posada (voice) in The Book of Life (2014) *Nyota Uhura in Star Trek Beyond (2016) *Adelina Fortnight (voice) in Missing Link (2019) *Neytiri in Avatar 2 (2020) Quotes *"I'm gonna be green! Laughs I'm really looking forward to it. I just met James Gunn in person this week and I think that he's the best director to be making this film." *"I wasn't either and my sister was the one who told me about it! I think it's always worked for me to learn as I go. The moment I get the job, that's when I start doing the research and I end up falling completely in love with the franchise." *"I do know that I loved the script. I got along with James Gunn from talking to him on the phone and I love the cast selection that they have. Chris Pratt is gonna be an amazing Star-Lord, I can feel it." *"It feels unique, but it doesn't feel like it hasn't been done before. I loved the levity in the script and I liked the casting of Chris Pratt. I've been a fan of his and I think his gifted natural comedic timing might come in handy to play someone like Star-Lord. I was just excited to be asked to join by James Gunn and to also play someone green. I've been blue before. I'm in the process right now of the evolution of conceiving Gamora's look. It's exciting! We're trying to work out comfort also, because you know that I definitely want to be involved in the stunt-doing of my character." *"It makes me excited that I’m going to be a part of something, a world that’s going to challenge me – I mean, I’m going to get to play green, I’ve been a blue one, so might as well be green. I really like the director, James Gunn, I responded very, very well to the script. I loved the casting decisions they’ve been making so far. I can only hope we kick ass and we have a great time while we’re putting the film together. And that the result of that, the audience will respond very positively to it and hopefully we’ll be able to make just as much as ''Iron Man is making right now." *"''I haven’t thought about it that way, up until this tour actually, when it was brought to my attention. I read scripts and if I respond well to the story and especially to the character that they want me to consider or that I’m going after, that’s what I do. And then, all of a sudden I stop, and I go back and go, “Oh my God! These three things have so much in common,” and then I just keep going. It’s not something that I’m strategically looking after or that I’m finding because I’m avoiding other things. It just so happens that I’m in a frenzy, I’ve been in the last couple of years in action frenzy and I guess I gravitate a lot towards these kinds of characters that are very physically active." *"I do have an affinity for people, writers, directors and storytellers who are that creative and have an infinite imagination to imagine the unimaginable and boldly go where no one has gone before. I know it sounds cheesy to use that line as a reference but it's true — it takes a lot of talent and courage and freedom to conceive something that you have never seen, or take inspiration from everything around your life and build something that you've never actually physically seen with your eyes." *"That's the part that has me all excited -- I'm walking into an unknown territory. I'm curious about the costume. That's what I want I start to check out, too: Am I going to wear leather? Is it going to be spandex? How's my hair going to look?" *"A new way to view superheroes. I love sometimes the consistency of what the classics have left behind, but I need innovation. You can only have so much of, 'I'll save you!' After a while, it's 'Oh God, does he go to the bathroom? Is he hungry?' It's like, 'Does he cry? Does he feel?' and not only do we cover that, we're making heroes that are thieves! They're Robin Hood's and I love that because I like the underdog and the hardest route because that's the only one that's going to teach you great lessons in life." *"These characters are absolutely amazing and they have a full blown redemption. To be able to sink your teeth into such meaty characters and to be part of such a story that is very unique and obviously has everything that I love. It has space, it has a kooky director that literally has cojones. It has amazing actors that you literally would never have thought to put together and somehow we're all here giving 150% and loving what we're doing." *"I never like to shoot myself in the foot to seem that confident that I may come across as arrogant, but I'm rooting for it a great deal because it was amazing. What we shot and what we left on the screen there were pretty amazing things and I hope, and I have a feeling, that James is going to capture it very beautifully. I'm happy to have worked with someone like James because not every day do you meet somebody that is absolutely who they are and you cannot compare them to anybody else. There's only ever going to be one James Gunn and I like that." *"Well the script is so fun, very thought out plot which felt very witty. Not a super simple studio formula. I like when characters are very relevant and I tend to look for characters that aren’t the girlfriend or the wife and fortunately, they tend to be in space." *"Gamora doesn’t wake up every morning and go, ‘I’m super-fantastic!’ She just comes from a planet where everybody is green and strong. She’s just an everyday person there." *"You will begin to get a glimpse of how terrible life must have been to grow up with a crazy stepfather through Nebula. Nebula is still in that teen-y, f#cking hateful sh#t! She’s just resentful and bitter. Gamora, everything she does is trying to gain redemption for what she had done before. That is where you are going to find her and then, obviously, their relationship is very volatile." *"We’re starting somewhere very crazy but appropriate given where we had ended things off in the first installment. So Thanos is definitely spoken about – not highly." *"James Gunn is a producer on that one. I know that he won't ever let the integrity of what he's created for the Guardians ever be compromised, so I'm at ease." Trivia Zoe once dated her GotG co-star Bradley Cooper. Official Account * Zoe Saldana on Twitter * Zoe Saldana on Facebook * Zoe Saldana on Instagram * Zoe Saldana on Insstar.com * Zoe Saldana on Instagweb.com * Zoe Saldana on Buzzcent.com * Zoe Saldana on digclips.com * Zoe Saldana on digtubes.com Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast Category:Guardians of the Galaxy cast Category:Avengers cast